


Turnabout

by allthehearteyes



Series: Sex and Love [2]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Ass Slaps, Enduring love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn, Sex, Slight Plays at Dominance, light biting, play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehearteyes/pseuds/allthehearteyes
Summary: Deran slaps Adrian’s ass a little too hard. Retaliation is imminent.





	Turnabout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caitlesshea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/gifts), [Heather_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather_Night/gifts).



> Thank yous:
> 
> caitlesshea - Who sees D&A's HEA world as I do. Thanks for getting me. It's like we're peas in a pod, huh? Lol.
> 
> Heather_Night - Who provided dope ass edits and suggested yummy enhancements. Thank you for the encouragement as I muddle my way through this business of writing. *big hugs*
> 
> Iresposts - Who is always down to beta.

It’s mid-morning, they both have things to do today, but they decide to have a lazy shower first. They’re standing under the warm water kissing one another. Their hands roaming, caressing every smooth curve and hard edge. Both appreciating, almost worshiping, the other’s body. Fairly quickly their kissing becomes more intentional and touches become more firm. They’re both aroused and clearly ready for more. Right as Deran is about to make his move Adrian pulls away. He insists he’s hungry and wants Deran to make him breakfast first. Deran sulkily agrees as they finish washing and step out of the shower. Adrian leans over to pick up a towel that’s fallen on the floor.

‘Ow D! That hurt’, Adrian grumbles, after Deran slaps his ass cheek, _hard_.

Deran, eyes twinkling, face deadpan, ‘What’re you going to do about it, Dolan?’

They stare at each other and suddenly Adrian launches himself at Deran. Deran is quick and twists out of the way. He zips from their ensuite bathroom with Adrian hot on his trail. He darts through their bedroom and into the family room. They’re face to face, a couch between them and Deran laughs and bats his eyelashes at Adrian. Adrian moves and Deran evades. The chase brings them in the kitchen with the island between them. Both panting a little, Deran blows Adrian a kiss. Adrian chases Deran around the island a couple times. They stop again, hearts pounding, breaths labored.

With a straight face Deran breathes, ‘You’re making me hard’.

 _That’s it!_ Adrian vaults over the counter and they wrestle each other to the floor. He wonders: _Did I catch him or did he let me catch him? Who cares? I have him now!_ Both breathlessly laughing and jockeying for dominance. Adrian is triumphant in getting Deran flat on his back. He pins Deran’s hands above his head onto the hardwood floor, straddling his hips. He squeezes, just holding him there with his hands and knees, and the full weight of his bigger body. Slight smirk on his face Adrian slowly leans down and nips Deran’s lower lip. Deran moves up for a kiss and Adrian pulls back.

With warm eyes and a slight grin Adrian whispers, ‘I caught you. Now behave.’

Deran smirks back, ‘Make me.’

Adrian leans down and kisses him hard. Tongues tangling, breaths uneven. Deran’s body starts writhing as Adrian suddenly pulls back.

Deran’s face is tinged pink, pupils enlarged, he demands, ‘The fuck? Why’d you stop?’ Adrian just blinks at him and then wrestles Deran onto his stomach.

‘So, it’s like that then? All you had to do was ask’, Deran chuckles.

Adrian pins Deran’s arms to the floor again, as he begins to lightly kiss and ghost his lips over Deran’s ears, neck, shoulders and back. Deran responds with an occasional grunt or soft groan. His writhing gets worse and Adrian is sure his hard cock against the cool floor must feel like torture. _Good_.

Without warning Adrian lets go, hops up and slaps Deran’s ass hard enough to leave a red hand print.

‘OW! What the hell Ace?!’ Deran barks and grumpily looks over his shoulder at his love.

Adrian laughs and shrugs, ‘All’s fair. Turnabout’s a bitch. Now feed me so I have enough energy for you to fuck me into oblivion.’

Deran turns fully, leaning up on his hands. He looks at Adrian’s laughing eyes and big smile. Adrian turns to walk toward their bedroom sporting a hot pink handprint on his perfect ass cheek. _Now we match, I guess._ Deran smiles, heaves himself up and strolls into the kitchen. _Oh, I’ll feed him alright. And I’ll fuck him strong. I love him so much. Now where did I put those blueberries?_

~~~

Adrian hands him a pair of boxer briefs as Deran prepares the batter for lemon blueberry pancakes. Adrian notices Deran is still semi hard and grins a little. _You’re not the only one boyo._ They share a quick kiss as they work together to make breakfast. Occasionally they touch, bump shoulders, laugh, all the while moving seamlessly around their kitchen. As Deran cooks Adrian makes coffee and cuts up the pineapple and strawberries.

They sit at the island trying to casually eat. All the touching and being close while making breakfast has them both even more keyed up than before. Adrian thinks: _Hell. What have I done? Why did I insist on breakfast before sex?_

Simultaneously, Deran thinks: _How many bites of food does he need to take until I can_ fucking _get my hands on him?!_

They’re silent, absently nibbling and both just wanting to fuck.

Without a word and without warning, Adrian gets up, pulls off his boxer briefs and turns toward the bedroom. Deran just sits and admires the view. Adrian stops, looks over his shoulder, blue eyes aflame and sporting a delicious smile. That’s all it takes. Deran nearly knocks over half of the dishes getting naked and races toward Adrian. Deran collides with Adrian’s solid back as he wraps his arms around his firm chest and kisses the back of his neck, hard. Adrian’s laugh turns into a groan. Deran maneuvers them into the bedroom and onto the bed. Adrian ends up face down with Deran pressed to his back.

‘Nu-uh D. I caught you. Now get on your back’, Adrian command-mumbles into the sheets.

Deran grunts but compiles. He’s got his hands behind his head, eyes locked on Adrian and smirking. Nearly daring Adrian to make a move.

‘Whatcha got for me, Ace? I know all your mov--’, his smug tone is cut off as Adrian leans in to take Deran’s mouth with force. He fists Deran’s cock in a firm grip, pumping and twisting his wrist in the way that drives Deran wild. Adrian’s movements controlled, demanding, possessive. His touch a brand to Deran’s taut skin. A claiming of his body that only Adrian has a right to. Deran loves it, loves feeling the strength of his man as he takes what's his.

Between breathless kisses Adrian taunts, ‘Know all my moves huh? Am I predictable? Boring you? Hmmm...your cock seems plenty entertained. A lick or two maybe?’

‘The fuck do I know?!’ Deran concedes, panting. Deran is writhing toward Adrian’s hand and craving his exquisite body.

‘Mmmmm...the fuck _do_ you know love?’ Adrian breathes as he shifts and takes Deran’s cock in his mouth in one fast move. His strong hand still pumping as his hot-as-fire mouth laves and sucks perfectly. Adrian knowing exactly when to pull back and when to gorge. Anticipating when Deran wants and needs it harder and when he should tease him. Deran feels like he’s losing his mind. His body is sheened in sweat and he can’t help moving his hips toward Adrian’s amazing mouth. Adrian doesn’t seem to mind, as he takes him deeper, squeezing harder, eyes open and watching the pleasure he’s unleashing.

‘Fuck. Adrian. Fuck me!’ Deran gasps. He’s so close.

Adrian pulls off, still clutching his prize tight, ‘Nah babe. You’re gonna fuck me - so good and hard - so I know how hot you are for me.’

 _Fuck!! How does he always know just how to twist me up?!_ Deran says a quick prayer of thanks for his luscious (and sassy) mouthed man.

‘Whatever you want. You’re in charge.’ Deran groans with pleasure. Knowing he could only cede control to Adrian. Trusting him wholly and fully in their sex play, as in all things.

Adrian returns to his ministrations. Sucking him deeper, loving the way Deran looks as he loses control, the sounds he makes when he’s overcome. It’s too much. Adrian stops again. Both of them panting.

‘Now D! I want you now!’ Adrian demands, voice raw and sexy as hell.

Deran doesn’t need to be told twice. He moves quickly to reverse their positions. Deran sets out to please Adrian, to show him just how fucking hot he’s made him. Deran swallows him down. He loves the taste of Adrian, how he feels in his mouth, on his tongue. Nothing could ever compare to the sensations of touching/feeling/licking/sucking him. Nothing. Adrian’s hips are bucking toward his mouth and Deran does nothing to stop him. He’s ravenous for him. Wanting Adrian needy and on the razor’s edge.

Adrian’s hands are tangled in Deran’s hair, fingers clenching and twisting as Deran keeps up his relentless pace.

‘D! D! I need...I need you...now’, Adrian groans. His body is tight, wet with sweat and _the_ most beautiful thing Deran’s ever seen. 

Deran reluctantly pulls away, because there’s nothing he won’t give to Adrian. _Who am I to resist him?_ Deran leans up and they share a fierce kiss, full of teeth and bites and passion.

Deran grabs the lube out of the drawer of the bedside table. He slicks his fingers and slicks between Adrian’s cheeks. One hand holding his hip, he gently pushes his forefinger into Adrian. As he presses forward he holds Adrian’s gaze. His face is flushed and focused, and Deran is mad for it. He slides his finger all the way in and begins exploring the tight heat. Seeking and finding that sensitive bundle of nerves, he ignites Adrian's pleasure. Adrian’s reactions heightening Deran’s desires, and increasing the rhythm of his movements. Replacing one with two, he begins a steady and relentless pace of fanning the flames of Adrian's lust.

‘D. Please! Now. I can’t- I can’t wait any more’, Adrian all but begs, as he’s practically vibrating out of his skin.

With his fingers still moving, Deran leans over and kisses across Adrian’s lips, ‘Anything.’

He slowly pulls his fingers out, both of them gasping, and strokes his cock as he adds more lube. Adrian is watching as his arm and his abs flex. _Christ my man is hot!_

Deran lines himself up and gently pushes the head of his cock into Adrian. _He’s so fucking tight! How am I going to last?!_ They both moan as Deran slowly presses in inch by inch. Each moment agony, maddening, ecstasy. Finally, he’s fully seated. Both of them sweating, shaking with anticipation and ready. Deran leans in to kiss Adrian, shifting his angle, increasing their pleasure. He begins to move as their lips are locked together. He can’t seem to keep the slow pace. Very quickly he has to break their kiss because the urge, the need, to thrust into Adrian hard and fast overwhelms him. Gripping his hips, Deran balances on his knees to fuck harder and watch Adrian stroke himself. _He’s so fucking beautiful!_ Deran can’t resist as he places his fist over Adrian’s. Both of them stroking and Deran continuing to fuck him.

Eyes locked together, Adrian yells, ‘Fuck! Yes! Deran!’, as he tenses right before he shudders and comes. _Hard_. Both of them gripping his cock, continuing to stroke as he falls over the edge into bliss. Falling harder and deeper for this, for this man... _his_ man.

They’re both heaving. Their hands fall away. Deran’s stray hand grabs Adrian’s upper thigh as he redoubles his efforts. Adrian’s words of praise and sex spurring him on. He leans forward once more, wraps both arms under and up to grasp Adrian’s shoulders. Finger tips digging in hard enough to leave lickable bruises on his skin. Marking him up in a way they both love. Head buried in Adrian’s neck he somehow fucks harder and faster. Adrian bites down on Deran’s shoulder, _hard_ , and Deran feels his orgasm begin to rip through him. Like lightning through his system, he comes deep inside Adrian. Anchored in and around him, squeezing, holding him tight as he flies apart. Feeling Adrian’s arms wrapped around him, steadying, unyielding. _I’m happy. I’m home._

They are both still shuddering and shaking from the impact of their loving. Tired, but too satiated to separate their bodies. They’re sweaty, sticky and connected. It’s perfect.

Deran gasp-mumbles into Adrian’s shoulder, ‘Did it work? Could you tell how hot I was for you?’

Adrian laughs, ‘Yeah, I mean, a bit, I guess?’

Deran snorts, ‘I guess I should try harder next time if you’re not sure.’

They both laugh. Content to just stay in one another’s arms until their hearts stop racing and their breaths even out. Shifting slightly their eyes meet, blue holding blue, and in that moment , they both know it’ll always be this way for them. The laughter, the love, the play. Both so grateful for the other, and joyful for the gift of who they are together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read.
> 
> *find me on Tumblr*


End file.
